After the End of all Things
by Ladyofthewoodhomiefoo
Summary: This is a story about what happend after the end of all things. If you don't like Eowyn then this story is not for you. Anyways, read it and review it. This is my first drama romance story, so please give me suggestions! EnjoyIt is completed
1. Default Chapter

It was a lovely day in Ithilien. The birds were singing, the trees were singing, the river was trickling while singing at the same time. "That's the last of it," muttered Eowyn. Eowyn looked out across the brightly lit veil. The sun shone valiantly through the window of the beautifully built house that Faramir had built for them after they had left Gondor. Eowyn had protested about this in the beginning, but had soon grown to love the woods of Ithilien. At last Eowyn had finished cleaning their house. She removed a strewn dress that was sitting on the floor. Her legs faltered when she walked to hang it up. She walked up the long staircase up into a room where a small closet sat. She put the dress on the hanger and threw it into the closet. Eowyn had been tired lately. After her 1st child had turned 13 all heck had broken out. Farowny was a lovely girl with long blonde hair that sparkled in the afternoon sun. Her eyes were a clear blue that shown like the little river outside their house. Obviously Farowyn was the daughter of Eowyn. Eowyn fell onto a couch in their main room. Faramir had gone out that day and would not return till dusk. She had been making a dress for Farowyn's coming out party that was to be held that weekend. Faramir of course had nothing to do with this. He spent most of his time in Gondor. Eowyn pulled out the nearly finished dress. It was a shade of white that glittered in the sun. Eowyn pulled out her sewing kit and knit on a few more parts to the dress. Suddenly a large blast was heard from upstairs. Eyamir, her son had tried another one of his scientific experiments in their attic again. Eowyn put down her sewing and flew up the stairs, the rim of her dress flying in her furry. "Eyamir!" she called angrily. "What?" he called back frightened at his mothers furry. "What have you done this time?!" she shouted in anger back. "Nothing," replied Eyamir innocently. Eowyn thrust open the door to the attic and found her son standing in the center of a pile of rubble of what used to be old things that belonged to her family and Faramir's family. "What have you done?!" she shrieked in terror. "I'm sorry, I was just.well I don't know," Eyamir replied frightened. "That's not an excuse! Your sisters coming out party is in a fortnight and you just blew up all our possessions and rooming for guests!" Eowyn yelled. Eowyn broke down on the floor and started to cry. She picked up a sword that had been singed by the explosion. For a long while all memory of the third age had passed out of her mind. The death of her uncle swerved back into her mind. She remembered Aragorn and Eomer. The thought of Aragorn singed her thoughts with blackness and anger. Eowyn gave the sword a rough look and swept it away with her down the stairs. Eyamir sat in his room. He stared at the wall waiting for his mother to return. After the incident with the attic he was in no mood to deal with his father, who would soon be home. That's why his mother was taking so long. He pondered on the thought of what his father would do to him. Memories of previous explosions raced through his mind. He shivered at the thought and brought his knees up to his chest. Just then he heard something outside. He looked out the window. The sun was setting and a small wind had picked up. He looked out and saw a figure approaching the house. The person seemed slightly bent and weary. He wondered if he should tell anyone. The thought quickly vanished like a whiff of cloud. No one would believe him anyway. He turned back to his post at the wall, and that was all he saw until morning.  
The Stranger Eyamir sat up in bed. His head was dizzy. Someone was sitting next to him. Slowly the figure came into focus. He saw a man looking back at him. The man had a short stub of beard and was clad in mail. He looked like a man that was a warrior that had not claimed his place yet. He looked like a ranger to Eyamir. The man grabbed a towel off of a table near the bed and dabbed Eyamir's head with it. "What happened?" asked Eyamir wearily. "Nothing that you should concern yourself with," replied the man roughly. "Who are you?" Eyamir asked darkly in reply. "That is also a question I cannot answer yet," the man replied sternly. "Well that explains a lot," grumbled Eyamir. "Get used to it," the man replied with a frown. "There isn't a lot to know about me," he said again. Eyamir looked around the room to find he was in an elegantly designed room. It was well furnished and had many beautiful trinkets on the shelves that encircled the room. "Can't you tell me anything of use?" asked Eyamir. "Yes," the man replied quickly. "You are in the city of Minas Tirith in the Citadel." "That explains the elegant part, but who are you? You look naught but a mere ranger," asked Eyamir who was now less angry. "I am a ranger. At least I was a ranger," the man replied. "Then you must be.Aragorn!" he said in surprise. "Yes," he replied sadly. "I am." "Why did you kidnap me?" asked Eyamir. "Because I need your help," replied Aragorn with a sad look on his face. "Why me?" inquired Eyamir who was now feeling quite sorry for Aragorn. "You can invent things, right?" asked Aragorn. "Sure," replied Eyamir. "Then you must invent me something," said Aragorn hurriedly. "What?" asked Eyamir. "You shall see soon enough," Aragorn replied roughly. "You could have just told my parents that you were gonna need me," said Eyamir dully. "Oh, I knew that," said Aragorn with shame. "Anyways, are you swift on hooves?" Aragorn asked. "Uh.I don't really know. I don't ride much," Eyamir replied. "Besides even if I could I have to go to my sisters coming out party in a fortnight." "Dude.that sucks bad!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Dude improper screws with me foo," replied Eyamir. "Sorry I shouldn't use such terms around you," Aragorn replied in shame. "Where did you learn such language?" asked Eyamir. "If you ride with me I will explain everything," replied Aragorn with a twinkle in his eye. Eyamir went with Aragorn and the whole time Aragorn told him the beautiful stories of the outside world and his many adventures to it. Eyamir was so into it that he didn't even notice that they had stopped outside a little house.  
Search and trial Eowyn flew up the stairs with Faramir panting behind her. She had almost sprinted up to Eyamir's room in fear that the man had taken him. Farowyn hadn't even been touched. She thrust open to find to her horror an empty room with naught but an open window. She fell to the ground. Faramir held her in his arms trying to comfort her. "What do we do?" she asked through sobs. "I don't know," replied Faramir. Just at that pathetic moment Farowyn happened to be walking by to see her parents like totally making out. She stepped backwards while almost falling down the stairs. She was mortified to find that her brother was missing. Farowyn had never wielded a sword but she was willing to do anything to save her brother. She picked up her mother's old sword that had seen battle in the third age. She stuck this in a sheath and grabbed a few provisions and assorted weapons. "This will do," smiled Farowyn. 


	2. Search and Trial

Eowyn flew up the stairs with Faramir panting behind her. She had almost  
sprinted up to Eyamir's room in fear that the man had taken him. Farowyn  
hadn't even been touched. She thrust open to find to her horror an empty  
room with naught but an open window. She fell to the ground. Faramir held  
her in his arms trying to comfort her. "What do we do?" she asked through  
sobs. "I don't know," replied Faramir. Just at that pathetic moment Farowyn  
happened to be walking by to see her parents like totally making out. She  
stepped backwards while almost falling down the stairs. She was mortified  
to find that her brother was missing. Farowyn had never wielded a sword  
but she was willing to do anything to save her brother. She picked up her  
mother's old sword that had seen battle in the third age. She stuck this  
in a sheath and grabbed a few provisions and assorted weapons. "This will  
do," smiled Farowyn. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Oh no!'  
she thought. Farowyn grabbed all the provisions she had put together and  
ran out the door.  
Eowyn came down the stairs with a tear stained face. Faramir was holding  
her shoulders and talking softly to her. Eowyn looked up to see the  
deserted kitchen.  
"Where's Farowyn?" she said  
"I thought she was in her room!" replied Faramir with panic in his voice.  
Eowyn ran around the room looking for Farowyn. She had just noticed that a  
number of weapons that they had kept were gone. Her mouth dropped open and  
her sadness turned into anger.  
"She disobeyed me!" roared Eowyn who was now sweating from her anger. She  
glared at Faramir.  
"What has she done now?" asked Faramir reluctantly.  
"What has she done now?! She took almost all our weapons, food, and armor  
to go in search of her brother!" roared Eowyn with fire in her eyes. She  
thrust a chair at the door in her rage, which missed Faramir by an inch.  
"Watch out there! You almost hit me!" yelled Faramir who was now raging at  
his family, even the members that weren't there.  
"Shut up!" Eowyn screamed back in frustration. Her eyes were filled with  
tears and she collapsed and the ground. Faramir's anger loosened and he  
held her in his arms. She looked up at him and they kissed. Eowyn got up  
and went around the house grabbing different provisions and weapons for a  
journey.  
"What are you doing?" asked Faramir sheepishly.  
"We're going to look for our children," she replied hastily. With that she  
opened a closed door that lead underground. Faramir's eyes widened.  
"I don't remember building that," said Faramir with a confused tone.  
"That's because I did," replied Eowyn with a grin on her face. She lead  
Faramir down the corridor. It lead deep underground. Faramir's eyes  
widened. He saw a flicker of light up ahead.  
"What's that light?" he asked wearily.  
"You'll see," replied Eowyn. She lead him even further down the passage  
until the entered a chamber where two horses stood saddled and ready for a  
journey.  
"How long have these two been here?" asked Faramir with a puzzled look on  
his face.  
"Less that an hour ago," replied Eowyn while fastening her weapons to her  
horse. She loaded two saddle bags full of food and clothes and put one on  
each horse.  
"Where did you get the horses?" asked Faramir with a stern look on his  
face.  
"I was a lady of Rohan. Do you think I have no connections with my own  
brother?" she asked with a strange look on her face. "This is Arnor, my  
horse. He has borne me to war many a time."  
"What is the name of this steed of bay?" asked Faramir.  
"Hansufel, he has borne not but a rider of the mark." Said Eowyn gravely.  
She had not seen any of the riders of the mark for many a year. She looked  
at her hands and then clenched them together angrily.  
"What is it?" asked Faramir.  
"These hands were prevented from holding a sword in battle for the longest  
time, and now that I have the chance I'm almost too afraid to use them,"  
she replied guiltily.  
"Don't say that, you are the bravest woman I have ever met in my life. I  
loved you from the moment I saw you, not only of your beauty, but of your  
tough out side and soft but firm inside. You are a daughter of kings, a  
shield maiden of Rohan," said Faramir smiling.  
"Daughter of kings..." Eowyn repeated. "Don't ever say that again."  
"Why?" asked Faramir. He knew they weren't getting anywhere.  
"Aragorn said that to me. I thought he actually liked me, but no. He turned  
on me. He said that my love was like a dark shadow in a thought that had  
not been seen since the beginning of time," Eowyn said crossly. Her back  
was now turned to Faramir, as she finished preparing her horse. Faramir's  
horse was already saddled.  
"Aragorn was a good man," said Faramir harshly. "You should not think of  
him in vain. He showed kindness to those who despised him. He loved those  
who hated him. He was brave in battle. He showed me the likeness of my own  
father. If it weren't for him I would hate my father. My father treated me  
like an animal. He loved Boromir so much more. He hated me. He tried to  
burn me alive! Aragorn saw through him and gave me the heart to forgive  
him. My father tried to kill me, and Aragorn broke up the hatred! How can  
you hate a man like that?" cried Faramir angrily.  
"I didn't say I hated him. He burned me Faramir. He told me that there was  
no chance in the world that he could ever love me. Instead he fell for that  
idiot elf Arwen! How would you feel?" Eowyn said in a poisonous tone.  
Faramir looked at the ground and shielded his eyes from Eowyn's piercing  
gaze.  
"I-...I'm sorry. I didn't know that he did that. He seemed like such a hero,  
a brave and concerned man. I didn't know he hurt you like that. He still  
did have a good point though. He already loved Arwen. You were a detour in  
his life. You made him think of Arwen. You made him prove his real love to  
her by testing it. You helped him see. You are the hero. Are you not  
content with me? Am I not as good or better than Aragorn?" asked Faramir  
boldly. Eowyn turned her head away.  
"Look at me," said Faramir coldly.  
"No, I will not look at a betrayer with shame," Eowyn said coldly.  
She glared at Faramir. Her eyes pierced his flesh. He stared back with an  
equally cold look.  
"Then look me in the face and tell me what you really think of  
me!" Faramir exclaimed angrily.  
"I would if you weren't so ugly!" sneered Eowyn. She now had a  
twisted grin on her face. She drew her sword. The blade shimmered in the  
dim light of the cavern.  
"So you would draw your sword on me?" asked Faramir with a  
contorted anger singed grin.  
"I would kill you," replied Eowyn. Her eyes blazed with fire.  
Faramir drew his sword from its sheath. "Then I will fight you," he said  
with a smirk.  
"You will lose if I fight you traitor," Eowyn said with a little  
laugh.  
Faramir was the first to strike. His sword hit the bare flesh of her arm  
and cut it. Blood began to ooze out of the cut. It stained her dress and  
fell in huge drops to the dirt floor. A puddle of blood began to form on  
the floor.  
"I'll do you for that!" Eowyn Screamed angrily. She took her  
sword, and in one good swoop slit his arm and gashed his face. Faramir  
glared at her with a face contorted with pain.  
They began to engage deeper into battle. Blood covered the cavern. Cries of  
angst and pain were heard and the clanking of swords grew more and more.  
The battle on foot between the two had become reckless.  
Eowyn mounted her horse quickly before Faramir could shove his  
blood covered sword into her stomach. "You fool, you think you could defeat  
me?" she smirked.  
"That was the first thing that crossed my mind," said Faramir  
who had now taken another failed swing at Eowyn.  
Eowyn jabbed her sword into Faramir's arm. Blood started pouring out of the  
wound.  
"You...you...you bastard! I'll do you for this!" screamed Faramir  
as he wedged his sword into Eowyn's stomach.  
Eowyn winced and then fell off her horse. She was weakened but not down.  
She picked up her sword slowly, and with one painful cry she thrust it into  
Faramir's stomach, causing him to fall recklessly to the floor. He look at  
her with his light blue eyes. They shimmered with the light of ones last  
breath. To her surprise he stood up. She glared at him and then all went  
dark.  
"Faramir? Where are you? What is this place?" Eowyn said. The world around  
her started to move quickly. She knew this was a dream. The color started  
to fade from everything and the world around her started spinning even  
faster until it was thrusting her around. She tried to move her arm, but it  
was as lifeless as a vegetable. Suddenly everything stopped spinning and  
something came into view. Something that she had seen before. She tried  
moving her arm again, but instead of feeling nothing she felt great pain. 


	3. The meeting of Sam

"Where are we?" asked Eyamir. "You shall see," replied Aragorn as he knocked on the door of the little house. A very small man answered the door. "Strider? Is that you?" inquired the man. He took a few steps back. "Sam, I need to speak with you. Something is about to happen, that has not happened in a long time," replied Aragorn hurridly. "Let me get my cloak," replied Sam. He scurried back into his little house.  
  
Sam hurried out of his house wearing a cloak with a little elven brooch.  
"What is it Strider?" asked Sam who hadn't even noticed Eyamir or the silly look on his face.  
"We must ride to Merry's house and Pippin's house. We must reunite the fellowship," replied Aragorn.  
"But, Mr. Frodo, and Gandalf they are gone, in the Grey Havens. What are we to do?" asked Sam sadly. The thought of Frodo brought great sorrow to Samwise's mind. Eyamir thought for a moment. "You mean the Frodo Baggins? The one that destroyed the ring of power?" he asked in astonishment.  
"Who are you then?" asked Sam who was very surprised to see this young child.  
"I am Eyamir, son of Faramir of Ithilean," Eyamir replied proudly.  
"You are the son of Faramir and Eowyn?!" exclaimed Sam.  
"Yes, I am. I am trusting that you are the legendary Samwise Gamgee the brave," replied Eyamir.  
"S-Samwise the Brave? That was what Mr. Frodo said would happen," said Sam as tears welded up in his eyes.  
  
"There is a book about you Sam! You're famous!" cried Eyamir.  
  
"I don't care!" Sam wailed. He missed Mr. Frodo deeply and was not gonna stand for anything.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy?" asked Eyamir in alarm. He put his arm around Sam's tiny body.  
  
"I miss Mr. Frodo! He was the best friend I ever had!" Sam cried even harder.  
  
"Why does Mr. Frodo mean so much to him?" Eyamir thought to himself.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you didn't know Mr. Frodo," replied Sam in angst.  
  
"I've read about Frodo," replied Eyamir. His eyes welded up with tears as he watched the hobbit cry into his cloak.  
  
"I wish we could bring him back," Sam said as sniffling.  
  
"Maybe we can," Aragorn said inturupting the sad moment. His stern face made Sam quiver in fear.  
  
"What is that Mr. Strider sir?" asked Sam in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We must go to the Gray Havens!" Aragorn announced. 


	4. The Waking

"Wake up, wake up," a vice said. Eowyn knew that voice.  
  
She tried looked around. All she could see was darkness.  
  
"Wake up," the voice pleaded.  
  
'There was that voice again,' she thought to herself. She knew where she was now. Although it was still confusing of what happened.  
  
"You thought you could kill me," she said coldly.  
  
'What?" the voice came again.  
  
"You thought you could kill me, but you failed," she said again.  
  
"No. What are you talking about?" asked the voice. It pleaded that she would listen. Eowyn ignored it.  
  
'Listen to him,' the voice in her head said to her, but her heart said something different.  
  
"Please," the voice pleaded.  
  
'Am I dreaming?' she thought. Something was wrong with this picture. Something strange, she knew where she was, but she didn't know who she was or who she was talking to. All she could say was 'You thought you could kill me.'  
  
"You thought you could kill me!" she said maliciously.  
  
"No," the voice said.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked Eowyn.  
  
"Yes," the voice replied.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" she asked. The voice seemed trustworthy to her. It was silky smooth, like another voice she had heard before. Suddenly she doubted that she was dreaming.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" she asked the voice.  
  
"No, and I do know where we are," the voice replied.  
  
"Why can't I open my eyes?" she asked the voice.  
  
"They are swollen shut," the voice replied sadly.  
  
"Why can't I move my arm?" she asked.  
  
"It is broken," the voice replied in a tone that felt like a light.  
  
"Am I dead?" she asked. It may have seemed like a silly question, but she wanted to know everything.  
  
"No," the voice replied.  
  
"Do you know who did this to me?" she asked him. It was a question that would make anyone guilty if they knew, for her body was cut and bruised. Her arm was broken, her eyes were swollen shut, her body was stained with not only Faramir's blood, but with her blood too. Her neck was sprained from the fall off the horse, and her body had deep cuts and stabs covering it.  
  
The voice faltered for a moment, "Yes."  
  
"Tell me," Eowyn responded coldly.  
  
"I-I did," the voice replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked. She was testing if it was lying.  
  
"Because you pulled your sword on me," the voice said angrlily. It lost its beautiful glossy tone.  
  
"Why did I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because I had said something that had made you upset," the voice responded in a liquid tone.  
  
"Oh," Eowyn said in angst. She tried to move her neck, but then realized that it had been sprained from the fall off the horse.  
  
"Help me open my eyes," she said  
  
"I can't," the voice replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"My hand is slit, I would prefer not to infect it even more with a dirty bloody hand," the voice said.  
  
"You are not an angel?" she asked mournfully?  
  
"No," the voice replied. She strained to open her eyes. She managed to open them a crack enough to see an outline of the owner of the voice. She immediately recognized the figure.  
  
"Why are you being kind to me?" she asked  
  
"Because you..." the voice faded off.  
  
"Why?" she asked again.  
  
"Because you gave me a new light a long time ago, and I am honoring that," the voice replied.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. She already knew who it was, but she wanted to find out for sure.  
  
"Faramir?" she spoke again.  
  
The figure that she could just barely see bowed its head, "Yes."  
  
"Oh," she said sadly. "I see now." She opened her eyes a little bit wider. She could now see that they were still sitting in that blood stained cavern.  
  
"Get me up," she said.  
  
"No," Faramir replied.  
  
"Why?" she asked. She tried to move but the pain was to much even for her. She let out a small grunt of pain.  
  
"That's why," Faramir said again.  
  
Eowyn tried to move again, but the same thing happened. She could not move. She had forgotten why she had even come to the cavern, but suddenly memories and scenes flooded her mind. She saw herself stabbing Faramir in the stomach. She saw her son's empty bed and knew why she had come.  
  
"We have to go!" Eowyn exclaimed.  
  
"No, you cannot move," Faramir replied.  
  
Eowyn tried to get up, but before she could even try to get her back up she felt a sharp pain as someone pushed down on her stomach.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" asked Faramir who was now quite worried. He thrust up the top of her dress to see a wound the size of a chipmunk on her stomach. Blood still poured out of it. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and dressed the wound.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eowyn asked in alarm.  
  
"I cannot tell you," he replied.  
  
"What?" That was the last thing she said before everything went dark and all she could see was the eyes of Faramir and the eyes of the horses. The lights of the cavern had gone out on their own, or was it someone else that had turned them off? 


	5. The anti climactic end

This is the final chapter of After the End of all things:

The story suddenly ended cuz the writer didn't like it, so all the characters died! Mwahahahaha!


End file.
